I Considered The Possibility
by Emiliya69
Summary: So I'm kinda fucked right? I'm seventeen years old and have a dad that can hear every thought in my mind, eight over-bearing family members and I'm imprinted on by my best friend Jacob. I was going crazy. So I rebelled. But I never planned on the events that occurred.
1. Preface

**Preface **

His arms wrapped around me bringing me into his hard and lean body as we stood on the rocky mountain, the river rushing on pass right below us, the wind whipped at our hair and cloaks in a frenzied action.

I gripped his hand; I gripped my life because a life without him was not one.

We stared below us as we waited for our impending doom.

"_Loving the one who was once sent to kill me" _

"_But I never killed you in the end" _

"_Does it make this right?" _

"_Probably not, but you found me remember?" _

"_I never planned too" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Nessie**

"So, how's it looking?" My friend Ashlee held the mirror out for me to inspect. She has dyed my hair for me, black with purple ends. I loved it. I was pretty sure my family would hate it but I didn't care, I loved it and it looked great therefore their opinion didn't count.

"So what we doing tonight?" Madison sat on the bed, blowing her now aqua nails.

"Were going Ronnie's" Ashlee informed her.

Madison sighed. "So were spending Friday night at your boyfriends?"

"Oh lighten up girl" Rueben who was lounging on the bed tossing a basketball up in the air. "After tomorrow it's the holidays"

The holidays. I smiled. The holidays couldn't come fast enough, for me anyway. Two days away.

"What time?" I asked.

"Ronnie said to get there for 8. You guys can come to mine after school, get ready and have dinner?"

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow"

I waved bye to everybody and got into my sleek black Cadillac. I got it for my sixteenth birthday off my uncle Emmett, it was the best gift of the year.

I zoomed home on it, my father liked speeding fast so he didn't mind if I did so long as I didn't get caught I never did.

I dreaded pulling into my house and pulled my mind into focus.

I should be used to it now, protecting my thoughts that is. Being a teenager and having your dad being able to read all your thoughts was not nice and so I protected them from him. He understood after I mentioned the word: girl problems, he was cool with it after then.

If only he knew what I was really keeping him from. A laugh exploded out my mouth that nobody knew what I was planning. I was the lucky one out of my family because my aunt Alice couldn't see my future; I was immune to her talents which was a good thing.

I parked my car and entered the house.

Only to see Jake was there, Crap.

I was a coward. And it was part of why I was doing what I was doing.

I didn't know what to do. Rush upstairs or put on my acting face and just deal with it after all it's the last day I'd have to do it.

"Hey Jake" I forced a smile on my face as I walked into the main room.

"Nessie" I hated when he had that big grin whenever he saw me. I hated it because it made my heart ache.

I tried not to shudder from his bone crushing hug as his bare skin brushed against mine raising imaginary goosebumps of repulsion.

Alice saved me from the uncomfortable situation that only I felt I was in. "I love it" Alice flew down the stairs.

"You do" I touched my hair.

"Of course. We have to go shopping to get new outfits, a new look" I smiled genuinely, Alice was my favourite family member I was really going to miss her.

"Now?" I asked.

"The sooner the better"

"Great"

We decided to take both our cars and race each other to the mall. It was fun even though I lost. I dragged on our shopping trip as much as I could by trying every shop, getting food although I didn't really feel like it and when it was still to early I suggested racing. I wanted to spend my last night with the person I loved the most, was that so wrong of me? After school tomorrow was my last time with my friends.

I couldn't say goodbye and that was hurting the most.

I spend time with my parents before I went to bed and when I woke my last glance of my family was seeing them all together. I kept the tears at bay as I left the house for the last time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Demetri

I stayed awake all night while smelling the human blood beside me whom I had picked her up at the club I went to last night in my hometown. It was unusual for a vampire to associate with humans in such ways, let alone a Volturi but I liked variety, besides vampires didn't know what they were missing; human girls were quite exquisite and wild.

As for not drinking her blood, that was a challenge I'd been doing for years, resisting drinking from her blood. It was hard but I hadn't failed just yet.

She woke up as the sun cracked through the sky, turning to smile at me.

"Morning" I said pleasantly to her.

"Hey you" She said and was about to say something else to me when my phone went off.

I glanced at the caller ID, swallowed hard and left out the door without a goodbye.

I didn't answer the phone; the owner of it didn't know how to, all he knew was that if I saw it was him I'll be there immediately.

I entered the forest and made my way to the shack that was worn out and un-used. He was standing off to the side of it leaning on a tree. I stopped in front of him with which he proceeded to just stare at me.

"You called?" I couldn't keep the disdain out my mouth as I broke the silence.

"Oh was I interrupting you Demetri?"

"No father"

"Hmmm"

"What is it?" I asked after a prolonged silence.

His eyes glowed more brightly and I took a step backward. "Suh, sorry father"

"Don't stutter, what have I told you about that? You're a vampire not a human, boy. Act like it"

"Yes father"

"Have you been around humans again?" He sneered.

"Yes" I admitted. I had given up on trying explaining to my father how resisting the human blood could make me stronger but he was determined to not listen as he always been. I don't why I bothered except he was my father and I wanted him to be proud of me. Not even being part of the Volturi had been enough to make him proud but then again he had forced me into it.

And I had been good to the Volturi, I brought something to them, I was loyal and I truly was one of them. Yet it would never be enough.

Not that I wanted my father's respect it's just I hated how he made me feel without it.

"Go feed before you return home"

I tested the next words in my brain as to not anger my father. "There isn't something important?"

"No Demetri, I just wanted to talk to my son in private"

Right. I retained from rolling my eyes as I went to 'feed'. In actual fact he had just wanted me to make a pointless journey like he sometimes did and pissed me off every time.

In anger that I could not direct at the one that was causing it I installed it on my food ripping them apart viciously after feeding.

I returned to the Volturi soon after, if I did not Aro would send someone to look for me or my father would convince him not that Aro knew who my father was.

My father standing next to Aro when I walked in smirked my way, for what I didn't know normally he'd ignore me.

Aro looked to me. "Demetri I have a job for you"


End file.
